The Spawn Of A New Time
by Vendeta117
Summary: What is fate? What is good and evil? When is it okay to kill? What happens when the lines blur together and all that's left is chaos? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I know I said I was happy with version 2 of this story. I wasn't. Delving deeper and deeper into Spawn comics and lore, I completely missed the mark. Spawn is a story of hatred, revenge, lies, death etc. I completely hated what I did...so I am rewriting it one more time.**

 **Success doesn't come instantly, and if you think your first version is going to be the best….You're wrong.**

 **So without further delay.**

 **Spawn Of A New Time.**

 **Rated M For A Reason.**

 **I Own Nothing.**

* * *

 **Normal bold letters with a line mean a scene or area transition.**

(Normal) or **(Heavy)** Parenthesized means an intense action, area effect, or memory sequence is happening. Don't worry i will be sure to tell you or show which one is happening.

 **("Means an entity is speaking of the experience.")**

' _Inner thoughts.'  
_

 _"Normal or **Heavy** whispering."_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The Night was cool and the moon was full, most would say this is the perfect weather, but tonight...is the beginning of the end.

"What did I tell you!" A hushed yell was spoken. "Look at him! He's gonna die, ALL because you couldn't stop." A man in a mask yelled at three others. All of them were dressed in black and had masks and gloves on.

"I'm not getting the death sentence, just because you had a fucking grudge!" The man was nearly yelling now and was quickly silenced by the one who was breathing most hard. The man was quite obviously the leader and had his blood soaked glove inch's away from the distressed ones mouth. His eyes were the epitome of calm yet ecstatic.

He looked back at the young man on the floor. "You two, pick him up and set him in that chair." The two men didn't hesitate and did as they were told. "You almost ruined my night." His eyes spoke a threat of 'don't do it again.'

The leader then moved quickly and got a candle off the kitchen table and set it in the family room. After lighting it, he ran over and pulled the stove out and broke the gas line off, then quickly pushed the stove back. "Their! Now let's get going." He spoke fast and didn't even give the young man in the chair a second glance. The four of them ran out the back door and crossed the homes to get where they parked, quickly driving away.

 **Back at the house**

A young man with peculiar orange hair, was unmoving. The only sound to be heard from him, was the occasional wheeze of painful breathing. His face deformed with both eyes swollen shut, multiple teeth either broken off or gone all-together, his white sleeveless shirt stained from the blood dripping from his head and mouth, multiple bones broken, and he was covered in red marks that will turn into bruising's.

(tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, tic- **BOOM** )

 **An Hour Later**

A car was driving through the streets with one driver and two passengers in the back. The two in the back were laughing and kissing like crazy. "I'm tellin ya! That had to be one of the best party's EVER!" A Man with nicely trimmed black hair and a clean shaved face said vigorously. He wore a 'very' dapper tux.

"Right! The way you threw that guy into the fountain! All because he was talking to me, and the best part was...that he was GAY!" A woman with beautiful long light orange hair laughed out. She was wearing a normal, but, beautiful white dress.

The two couldn't stop laughing and between the comedy they would share very passionate kisses. "Man, I hope Ichigo is asleep right now." The man known as Isshin said in a whispered husk. The woman known as Masaki looked at him with her right index finger in between her pink lips.

"Oh."

( **WEE-WOO)**

A cop car sped past them with a sense of rush. This got her attention and caused her to follow the car with her eyes. " _Oh what my dear?_ " Isshin asked with a romantic voice, but she didn't reply. She was now aware of the fairly heavy rain and continued to watch the cop.

 **(Screech)**

The cop car screeched as it had to halt for the ambulance that ran the stop sign, and the cop followed turning left. Her eyes widened slightly and her stomach started to have fear growing inside, they were right behind the cop car as it turned and their car followed. With a wipe of the windshield wipers, they saw multiple police, firetrucks, and ambulances all surrounding their house.

Masaki gasped and ran out of the stopped vehicle while Isshin screamed her name. She ran bare foot, long lost her high-heels, as she pushed through the giant crowd of people, she was only stopped momentarily by the police barricade and rushed to the mostly put out fire. Two cops halted her and had to hold her back while she screamed for them to move.

Thunder and lightning were going off as the fire team came jogging out with a body, one tripped on a piece of wood and lost his grip, causing the body to roll a few feet. The two cops halting Masaki saw the body and stumbled back, letting Masaki see the charred black corpse.

 **(AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!) "ICHIGO!"**

* * *

 **In A Dark Alley**

(BOOM, FLASH)

A figure lying on the ground was being rained on, a thick cloud of steam was coming off it's form.

(FLASH)

The figure suddenly awoke with a start, what were suppose to be eyes were sockets filled with dark green light. It screamed at the top of it's lungs as the freezing rain showered his burning form. Body shaking with force as he screamed again from the pain and clawed at the slush covered ground as he struggled to stand up. Hunched over and kneeling on the ground, he hugged itself trying to fend off the cold that was becoming worse and looked forward to see light flashing by and shakily stood half way. Stumbling as he tried to walk, the figure came out of the alley and could see the flashes of lights being two cars driving by, looking around at the dimly lit street, the being was completely lost.

(FLASH)

Then, a street sign was illuminated by a flash of lightning. Something came to him and he couldn't place it.

"You seem lost friend." Barely a whisper was spoken. The being turned right and was surprised by a short figure behind him. "Not a good time to be out here looking like that, he he he he." The short figure stated with a chuckle and the being noticed the red eyes staring back at him. "The man upstairs is really pissing down on us tonight, hehehehe. ( _Echo)_ " The short figure was gone the next instant with an echo of laughter.

(BANG)

There was a sudden sound of a gun being fired and a scream of pain. With eyes squinting in confusion and alertness he moved.

 **("Each warrior is born as a clean slate, knowing nothing. The only instincts which they can act upon, are drawn from their past.")**

The tall figure started to move towards an alley and saw a man on his knees with three other men surrounding him while the fourth was pouring fluid on the kneeling one. He began to plea and told them he has kids, a wife...a family.

"For their sakes decent life insurance." The fourth one said as he finished pouring the identified gasoline and pulled out a lighter.

"Let him go." A raspy voice, barely above a whisper was heard behind the men. They turned and one was suddenly yanked away by chains around his neck, you heard a snap and he was then thrown at another man.

The one that was pouring the fluid, pulled out a weapon and started firing rapidly at the figure. The being was shrouded by darkness and a red crimson cloak was splayed out making it difficult for the man shooting to know where to aim. A chain sprang out and wrapped around his neck then flung him at the brick wall, causing his head to twist backwards.

The one who had the body thrown at him got up, took his pistol out and aimed. The being grabbed his arm and made the appendage snap and rip through the skin, forcing the gun to aim at his head. " _What the fuck are you?"_ The man said in absolute fear, and the being stared with it's cold glowing green eyes.

(BANG)

The last ran and grabbed the cowering man as a hostage. "STAY BACK!" He threatened and cocked the gun.

"You don't want to do that." The being warned with it's quiet raspy voice. The man took aim, thinking he had a good shot and fired, but he missed and the spark from the gun got onto the gasoline soaked man, setting them both on fire.

" **AH(GASP)AAAAAAAAAAAAH! HELP ME!"**

 **(FLASH)**

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!(ECHO)!"** **Images flashed before the beings eyes of a man on fire screaming.** **  
**_

 **(FLASH)**

"RAH! (GROAN) The being grabbed his head and hunched over while kneeling on the ground. "Why am I here?! _Where am I?! Who am I_?! _**AH!**_ " The being growled with strain in his voice while ripping off the mask on his face and stared into a puddle, the image of a burned corpse stared back.

 **("Hell does not allow it's warrior children to roam unchecked, and so each is given it's 'proper' escort.")**

" _Hmhmhmhm, Oh man I love it._ Especially this guy with his head on backwards, this. Is. SWEET! Check his pants, hmhm, bet they're brimming over. Hehehehe. Oh, I so enjoy the shameful details." A heavy set short man walked out of the shadows squeaking, whispering, and giggling in delight and possible ecstasy. Walking past the shadowed being, he continued. "Now this is very tasty~. I mean look at them. Look at you! Hm, You're a matched set. Hmmmmm, what do you think Spawn?" He purred out in delight as he looked at the burned duo.

"Spawn?" The being spoke in a less raspy voice.

"Hm, yeah as in Hell Spawn. Hehehehe. It's what you are baby, so get used to it." The clown looking man spoke. **(A/N Same clown from the Animated Spawn Series.)**

"What? Did I do this?" The being asked very confused and his eyes were sending a message for help as he looked at the bloodshed.

The clowns smile widened. " _Instincts._ You're a killer! Hmhmhm! Born for this. You see violence, you act... _it's a gift._ That's why he picked you." The clown spoke with glee.

"Who? I can't remember anything. What's wrong with me." The being grabbed his own head and dug his claw like fingers into the skin, trying to substitute one pain for another.

"Hmhmhmhm, to long inside the oven by the looks of it. Hehehehehe." The clowns giggle disappeared into the shadows with it's owner.

Painful images flashed through his mind and he screamed in agony from the experience.

* * *

The being awoke in the same alley, with the mask covering his head again. His features slightly more noticeable as the sky now had a dim light across it, the sun just about to peak over. **(A/N He looks the same as Spawn from The Animated series.)**

" _Home...I want to go...Home."_ He spoke in a whisper.

He walked an unknown amount of time, rain never slowing. He stopped in front of a house. A burned down house.

The tall figure with green eyes walked to the front opening, crouched under the yellow tape and looked around.

(FLASH)

 _"Mommy, can I join the same fighting class as-_

(Flash)

 _"I told you three to not run down those stairs!"_

(Flash)

 _"Hey mom, is there something you're not telling me about-_

(FLASH)

The being shook it's head and went upstairs to a certain room. Water was leaking throughout the home, and this room was no different from the rest of the house, there was furniture that was slightly still intact but it was still trash. The figure moved and rested against a wall, before sliding down and laying on the floor. Body shaking as flashes of what seemed like memories shot into his vision rapidly.

He layed there and slept, all the while getting memories in the form of dreams. This lasted for hours and the dreams were only flashes, bits and pieces. He awoke with a start from the powerful flash and boom of the lightning and thunder, it was night again.

The being rose and looked around. "This...this is my room. I live here! What happened?" He looked to the desk, the mirror on it was still usable. He sat in the slightly burned chair and looked at himself with hatred in his eyes.

(GASP, FLASH)

 _"You fucking piece of shit! You think you're so much better than ME! HUH!"_

(FLASH)

"What does it MEAN!"

(PUNCH, Shatter.)

He gagged from the hatred he was feeling and smashed the mirror with his fist, glass puncturing his skin. There was pain but he was distracted by the glass being pushed out of his skin and the glowing green fluid that seeped out like blood, but it quickly disappeared with the wound.

The tall being stood there and looked at his hands, the pain was quickly fading and he began to walk to the hall and made his way to a mostly empty room.

(FLASH)

 _"Big brother."_

(Flash)

 _"I swear, I can't believe you don't see-"_

(Flash)

 _"Ichi-nii, Do you really think my cooking's as good as-"_

(FLASH)

He shook his head as the memories came in spades. "Y-Yuzu. Kar-Karin." He spoke their names, his sisters names. He continued walking and ended up in a much larger bedroom.

(FLASH)

 _"It's okay Ichigo. There's nothing to be scared of, it's only the rain."_

(Flash)

 _"Ichigo, I know this is going to sound corny but you, your sisters, and your mother are my greatest treasures and I'll-"_

(FLASH)

His eyes were closed as he remembered his name, his parents, his family, AND IT WAS TAKEN AWAY!

(PUNCH, SPLINTER.)

With his eyes fully opened and glowing brightly, he pulled his right hand out of the cracked and broken door frame. He inspected his hand and realized he didn't feel a thing, rotating his hand and opening to look at his palm, there was something there. A power, but use it for what, on what...on who?

He was brought back for something, but for what, his death, his home? He died but who was the cause, and was this person the same person that burned down his house? He was getting angered, so many questions, yet little to no answers.

 **("It's hells plan, to keep the new recruits confused. Hoping to discourage the warriors of any...personal mission.")**

 **(Swish)**

He started to run, he needed answers, but something stopped him. All the houses, in fact, the entire neighborhood, were all abandoned or seemed to be and the street lights struggled to stay on. "What the hell happened?"

The flash of the lightning lit up the true sight of emptiness that was felt in this place. As he stood there in the middle of the street, the faint lights and plumes of smoke were noticed throughout the area. "I need to know."

He ran as fast as he could to the place he shouldn't find anything. The travel there was long and tiring. When he finally arrived he searched endlessly for something that shoulsn't be there.

(Gasp)

'Ichigo Kurosaki'

"It's not possible." he grabbed the tombstone. "IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as he began to dig with his clawed hands. "I'm me. I'M ME!"

(Scrape)

His claws scraped across the stone like coffin and stabbed them into the top cover. He Pulled the top off and tossed it into the dirt above him.

(Gasp)

The rotten corpse was covered by cloth. Slowly he ripped the clothe to reveal a skeleton with barely any flesh left, but he saw a necklace around the neck area.

(FLASH)

 _'Do you see this necklace, this is a very special item, do you know why?'_

(FLASH)

" _Mom."_ He whispered as he clutched it close to his heart. Opening his eyes and looking at the small pictures inside the necklace. There was one of his mom and dad, and another of him hugging his twin sisters.

 **(FLASH)**

 _ **Images of his smiling family flashed before his eyes.**_

 **(FLASH)**

"OH GOD~!" He weeped as he could now remember their faces, but couldn't see them in person, speak to them, tell them he's still here.

He put the trinket around his neck, then tore the cloth over the corpses face. Picking up the corpse by the shoulders and making it come to his kneeling height, he stared into it's empty holes. " _What have I done."_ He weeped out and the top half of the skull fell backwards but then closed again and the eye sockets glowed red where the pupils should be.

" _ **You made a deal with malbolgia you stupid bastard."**_ The skeleton spoke while placing it's hands around Ichigos neck. He tried to shake it off and that caused the bottom and top to separate. **_"You cut a deal for your soul~!"_** They were face to face, but Ichigo was then pushed onto his back with the skull leering over his face. _**"You made a deal to come back home and you have. Time~ to pay~ the piper~."**_ The skull spoke with little to know space left between them and green slime started to leak through it's teeth, eyes, and nose onto Ichigos face.

"Get off me!" He kicked it off, causing it to hit the dirt wall and dismember. Looking at the skeleton, he put it back together and closed the coffin back up and buried it again.

 **("Now cast from hell the warriors cross paths with their own demons in human form.")**

 **A room of white**

A man was sitting in a room of white that has glass furnishings, a black leather couch, and arm chair. His lips twitched into a slight smirk as he was being told what happened to his partners men, and he subtly licked a scar that was bellow his bottom lip and went straight down the center of his chin and stopped right before it went under.

"Was the job completed?" He asked slightly amused.

" _Yeah, the job was done, but it cost me four of my best guys."_ The man on the other side of the call yelled.

"Calm down. You will be heavily compensated for your loss and the job." The man spoke in a calm average deep tone.

" _Yeah...Yeah. Sorry about that boss, it's just that it kinda spooked me. Ya know?"_

"I find it coincidence that this happened on the same day 'he' died."

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **There we go guys, tell me what you think please, and be honest. So where have I been. Working and school basically, no free time. I'm sorry about that but you know life, it can be a hassle. Also I only have until march 18 and then I'm done! WOOP! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I don't know what the hell is wrong with google but it keeps re-posting my chapter, so I've been trying to fix it and by me posting this I am hoping to clear up any confusion as to what the hell is going on.**

 **This is a new version (version 3) of this story and it only has one chapter, this is just to help anyone trying to click on it in their emails. This is not chapter 2, go back a chapter if you haven't read chapter 1.**


End file.
